300 Flowers
by AnyaSamara93
Summary: Someone sent Sara flowers...but who? Fluffy GSR fanfic, kinda OOC on Grissom's part, in a good way. All mistakes are mine. R&R please!


This is my first fanfic, so please be kind! Unfortunately, Hank is mentioned *ducks rotten vegetables being thrown by fluff-craving GSR fans* but not in a positive way, and it is very brief. Enjoy!

A/N: The song I used was 300 Flowers by Allison Miller, but you can't get it off iTunes or anywhere like that. However, if you want to give it a listen, just let me know and I'll send it to you =]

* * *

Sara was exhausted, wiped of all her energy; it was obvious to everyone at the lab. It probably had something to do with the triple she'd just pulled working a double homicide, an investigation which had led to all sorts of twists and turns. Even so, she'd been slightly taken aback when Grissom had practically ordered her to go home and take the night off. It was strange, even for him. Normally she'd have battled it out, but she wasn't in the mood for arguing with him, so she complied.

As she unlocked the door to her flat and went inside, she was all ready to collapse into bed, when her foot caught something.

Sara switched on the light to discover that her apartment was covered in roses. Blood red roses, which just so happened to be her favourite, lay on the floor as thick as an oriental carpet. As she gazed at them in amazement, something caught her eye on the table.

She shuffled her way through the bed of flowers, taking care not to step on any of them, and sat down on the couch. It was then that she discovered that it was a large box of chocolates that had caught her eye; her favourite brand at that.

_You and I said goodbye  
I thought I'd die  
300 flowers  
I've been sitting here for hours  
Can't seem to make up my mind_

Then, it suddenly hit her. She had an admirer! She'd had many men who'd admired her before now, but none of them had been so romantic as to send her chocolates and…all these flowers…

She decided the best thing to do was to put them into vases, but there was one thing she had to do first. She removed her shoes and sock, and brushed her feet against the rose petals. As she did so, she let out an uncharacteristic giggle, partly because it tickled and partly because, somewhere, there was a man who'd sent her all of…this. Roses and chocolate could definitely be said to be a recipe for one very happy Sara Sidle.

She sought out all the vases that she owned, filled them part-way with water and put ten roses in each. It turned out that she didn't have enough vases, so some were still strewn across the floor. She'd counted them carefully; whoever it was had given her three hundred red roses.

How romantic.

_You and I  
Second chance  
Home town romance  
300 flowers  
When I gave up what was ours  
I met a man so kind_

For some inexplicable reason, Sara's thoughts turned to Hank. She hadn't lied when she told Phillip Gerard that she and Hank weren't in a relationship. They'd started off as friends, who occasionally went to movies, and then they began seeing each other. But the one thing that still infuriated her was the way in which she discovered that she, in fact, was the 'other woman' in Hank's life. When his long-time girlfriend got injured, he hadn't been able to lie anymore.

It wasn't that she'd loved him; she'd cared about him, the way one cares for a friend. One thing Sara had discovered was that there had been men that she'd cared about in her life, but she'd only truly fallen in love once. And she secretly hoped that it was him who had sent the flowers.

Things had never been easy with Gil Grissom; he was the most confusing, infuriating yet fascinating man she'd ever met, and she loved him so much it actually scared her. She'd do anything for him, why did he _think_ she'd moved to Vegas? She'd told him as much, but he still didn't seem to be doing anything about it.

One thing she knew for certain: if she and Grissom ever got together, he wouldn't cheat. He just wasn't the type.

She was startled out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. As she reached the door, she looked through the peephole, and her heart started doing somersaults.

Gil Grissom.

She opened the door to him, and she couldn't stop a wide grin from spreading across her face.

"Hey, Griss," she beamed cheerfully.

"Can I come in?" he smiled back.

She stepped slightly to the side as a silent invitation.

She noticed him looking round the room, taking note of the vases filled with roses. She even thought she could see a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Did you like the flowers?" he asked her.

She froze.

He turned to look at her with a huge smile on his face, something she rarely saw.

"You sent me these roses, and the chocolates…my favourite chocolates," she stepped closer to him, and he didn't move away.

"I know more about you than you might think, my dear," he stepped even closer.

"But…why…how…" Sara was at a loss for words.

"I had your landlord open the door for me with his spare key," he explained, "I thought that these flowers would express what I've been too afraid to admit all these years…" his voice trailed off as he tried to find the right words.

_Red petals tickling my feet  
Like an oriental carpet  
Thick and sweet_

"And what would that be?"

"Well, red roses are used to symbolise love," he stated simply.

Her mouth dropped open.

"I love you, Sara, more than I think you'll ever know."

Before she could respond, his lips were on hers.

It was unlike any kiss she'd ever received. It was gentle, sweet, passionate, loving and caring all at the same time. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

_What once was dust now is grain  
I believe I've found my new man_

Neither of them had any idea how long they stood there for, but they only pulled apart when oxygen became a necessity.

"Griss…"

"Gil."

"Huh?"

"Call me Gil."

"Okay, Gil," she blushed slightly, "I love you too. I have done ever since we met, and I always will do. Nothing will ever change that.

**GSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR**

Sara woke up on her bed. She had no idea how she'd ended up there, but she noticed that she was cuddled up to Grissom. She guessed it was probably him who'd carried her to bed. The last thing she remembered was snuggling up to him on the couch.

She smiled. Waking up in his arms was the most natural thing in the world. She fingered the collar of his shirt, still not quite able to believe that this was happening.

_Maybe you won't be blue  
I've someone new  
300 flowers  
I've been sitting here for hours  
I've up and changed my mind._

And as she ran her fingers through his curls, she realised that would probably never want to wake up alone ever again.


End file.
